


Glow

by CherryKind



Category: Mianite (Minecraft), Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Mianite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKind/pseuds/CherryKind
Summary: On the ship back from Ianarea and a battle with Dianite on the horizon, Jordan's thoughts are subject to worry.





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the episode before the S1 finale and couldn't help, but wonder what the time spent on the boat would have really been like.

Everything that had taken place in the last few days was simply moving too fast. It truly didn't help at all that Jordan didn't fare well on water and the constant rocking of the boat under his feet was more than a little nauseating, but they were going to be on the ship for a while longer before reaching the mainland again.

After what felt like an eternity, they had found Ianarea. Despite all their jokes and opposing views and back-stabbing tendencies, the 4 heroes had actually worked together for the greater good and succeeded. Ianite’s champion knew they were in the right track, albeit a rocky path.

They only stayed for a few brief moments to speak with the weakened spirit of Ianite before the skipper instructed her to transform into her soul form. Though reluctant at first, she placed her trust in Jordan and he was chosen to carry the small golden ball that contained the very essence of his beloved goddess. He was quickly warned by Redbeard to  _ not drop it. _

It would take them another day to reach their port and return to the massive portal, but this time gave everyone a chance to relax for once, although the air about the ship was tense and uneasy. They had eaten dinner together, not something Jordan could say they had ever done and likely would not do again, then retired to the small quarters below the deck.

Bunk beds. They were miserable and hurt his back, but the ever-growing exhaustion was enough to overpower any discomfort the lumpy mattress caused. Though the seasickness left a bit to be desired. He hadn't vomited yet, but the night was young.

Tom was snoring away on the bunk below him, a quick glance down confirming the zombie man was out cold without a care in the world if they made it where they were going. Laying on the top bunk, Jordan trained his focus on the ceiling in an attempt to distract himself from his churning stomach. At this point, he couldn't tell if it was the swaying of the boat or his own nervousness causing him to feel borderline ill.

He rolled to his side, wincing at the creak of the springs, and stared at the shiny orb he had made a comfy spot for on the pillow beside him. A warm, yellow glow was cast on his features as he faced it and he could almost feel the heat radiating from it from here. The man slowly raised a hand to brush his thumb over the smooth surface, peering into the distant center that looked miles away.

She had started out as only a figment in his mind; something he remembered, but not quite understand and had no proof of. Like he was on autopilot one day, he built her scales as if he knew. Tom and Tucker had thought he was crazy and pestered him to join them, one or the other.

But she was real. She was here, a mere few inches from his face, even if she wasn't in her body. His goddess.

“Can you not sleep?” an echo-y voice reverberated through his skull, lulling Jordan's eyes to close as his hand came to rest on top of the ball.

“No,” he replied softly, positive his tone was too low to be heard by his sleeping friends. 

“What's wrong?” Ianite’s gentle voice flowed through his mind like cool water, bringing a sense of tranquility with it. It eased the ache that was forming in the back of his head by the slightest bit.

“Besides everything?” Jordan laughed dryly at his own sense of doubt, “There's a lot wrong, my lady.”

There was silence for a moment as if the goddess was contemplating what she should say next and in that short span, the champion felt a heavy feeling tug at his eyelids. He knew he needed to sleep, but anxiety prevented him from drifting off.

“Worrying yourself won't do you any good, you know,” she stated quietly, almost shyly. “You've been strong so far. What's stopping you now?”

“Dianite.”

The name spilled tension into the air. The crew had not talked about it, mostly because of Tom's relations to the dark lord and the fact they knew even bringing it up was likely to cause a fight no matter how it was approached, but it didn't stop the unease creeping up in everyone's minds, Dianite’s own champion included.

Dianite was going to try to stop them and they would have to face him at some point, they just didn’t know when or how. The thought alone of 4 mortals going up against the god was more than enough to turn his stomach.

Ianite seemed a bit stunned at his revelation, as if she thought her follower possessed unwavering bravery and trust, and she fell silent again for a few minutes. She understood in a way that no one else would, for she knew Dianite and knew what he was capable of. Uncertainty and fear in the minds of humans was a tricky thing.

“I know you're frightened,” she murmured plainly, “I know everyone on this ship is. I know I am. But you must have faith in your abilities. You were chosen for a reason.”

Jordan shifted uncomfortably on the bed following the violent creaking of Tom turning over in the bunk below him.

“I just...can't help it.” He closed his eyes once more as he settled, hands being pulled closer to his body to ball into anxious fists. “What if we’re not strong enough? I don’t think we’re prepared for this.” This form of self-doubt was never something he was vocal about, preferring to keep his outward appearance as that of being calm and collected at all times, but he was victim to fear as much as anyone else.

“I understand, Sparklez. But faith will keep you. Dianite is not meant to rule this world.”

In that moment, he felt something like a warm blanket being draped over him, rousing a feeling of comfort from his core that was more than welcome. He had not yet been so close to Ianite, but he imagined this is what it would be like. What it was  _ going _ to be like.

“But rest now. You'll need your strength for tomorrow,” Ianite’s soothing voice continued, “You're going to be wonderful.”

With the words echoing in his mind over and over, the man drifted into a peaceful slumber, the glow of his goddess’ soul shining upon his face.


End file.
